Listen To Your Heart
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: One shot songfic about Piper having to decide between Dan and Leo.  Listen to your heart by Roxette.  Set between Prue and Bane scene and Club scene in Give Me A Sign in Season 2.  R&R!


**Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, Dan would have been a demon or been a pyscho killer that was put in jail.**

**Song is _Listen to you Heart _by _Roxette_. During the time of Piper having to choose between Leo and Dan. Set in Piper's POV. Will be a sequel on Leo's thoughts of the situation. Listen to the song first. It's really good. Read and review.**

**_Bold Italics - Song_**

Plain - Piper

_Italics - voice inside your head_

**Bold - ME!**

* * *

**_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._**

I had love with Leo. Still do. I have love with Dan. Who am I to choose?

**_You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _**

I built love with both, but they crumbled before my eyes when I was faced with the hardest decision...choosing between them.

I know I have to choose. The perfect man or the normal man.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Prue asked, coming into my room. Right now I was sitting on my bed.

"Trying to decide," I whispered.

"Come to a decision?" she asked. I shook my head. She kissed my forehead and walked out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

**_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you._**

Leo, Dan, Leo, Dan. Agh, this is so confusing.

"Piper?" Dan said. I turned around. "You're sisters let me in." I nodded. He sat down.

**_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._**

"What's in that pretty little head of yours?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Let's not talk about it," Piper said. "I have to go to the club. I'll talk to you later." I pecked him on the cheek and got up.

**_I don't know where you're going_****_  
and I don't know why,_**

"I love you," he called after me.

"You too," I called back. I wasn't really going to the club. I don't know where I was going, but it wasn't where Leo was.

**_but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._**

I grabbed my jacket.

"Where you goin'?" asked Phoebe. I thought quickly.

"Umm, I'm going to check out the club, see how everything's going," I said. Phoebe nodded and walked up the stairs.

**_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._**

Wait...but Leo is mortal now, maybe we can make this work. _It's only a matter of time_, a voice said. But then, Dan will always be mortal. And that's the problem too. Dan will _always _be mortal. And with Dan there's no excitement, but with Leo there's too _much _excitement. That's when I started to cry. Were they really worth it?

**_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._**

"God, what am I supposed to do?" I asked the sky. The sky opened up and let it's tears pour, sweeping away my own.

**_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you._**

Why did I need to add this to my problems? Didn't I have enough already with demons dropping in every single day? What did I do to deserve this?

_**Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.**_

If only I could listen to what my heart was saying but it was too jumbled...it was sending me in too many different directions. One half was telling me to choose Dan...and the other was telling me to choose Leo.

_**I don't know where you're going**  
_**_and I don't know why,_**

And the very bottom was telling me to choose myself. I don't know why, but it was. I looked up and found myself...at the club.

**_but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._**

I walked into the club and looked up at the stage, Roxette singing the song I dreaded. The song I never wanted to hear. Listen to your heart. It was near the end.

**_And there are voices  
that want to be heard._**

I walked over to the bar.

"Walt, could I have a water?" I asked. The head popped up. Not Walt...Leo.

"Hey Piper...Walt's out sick...so I'm taking care of the whole thing."

"Need any help?" I asked. He smiled gratefully and nodded. I hopped over the bar and started making drinks.

**_So much to mention  
but you can't find the words._**

"How's Dan?" Leo asked, passing out drinks as I did the same. I shrugged.

"Good, he's at home right now...getting ready for New York probably," I said.

**_The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._**

I remembered when I first became a witch and I met Leo...when he was just a handyman. Now he was again. _It's only a matter of time. He'll be gone before you know it,_ the voice said. We were in love, not a care, wild, adventurous...not that I needed any more adventure. My magic interfered. Like always. Always would.

"You're beautiful you know," I heard Leo tell me. I turned around.

**_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you._**

"Piper, you in there?" Leo asked. I nodded, still giving people what they wanted. They got what they wanted...why couldn't I? _Because you don't know what you want,_ the voice explained.

_**Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.**_

"Leo I have to go...Abbey's here...she'll help you. I'll be back later," I said, hopped over the bar again and left, leaving Leo standing there, trying to understand me.

_**I don't know where you're going**  
_**_and I don't know why,_**

I was going home this time. I started jogging. _Why are you running from your problems? It's only going to make them worse._

**_but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._**

I stepped into the Manor, face flushed from the sudden heat. I went upstairs and got changed. Did my make-up, called my sisters, heard the phone ring, answered it.

_**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.**_

"Hello?"

"Guess who," Dan said. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm going back to the club with my sisters, so I really should get going. Have a good time in New York," I said, trying to get him off the phone.

_**Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.**_

"Ok, I'll call you everyday," he said. "And I'll see you in the morning. You still dropping me off?"

"Can't, family thing," I said. He sighed.

_**I don't know where you're going**  
_**_and I don't know why,_**

"Okay, I'll see you later," he said. "Bye." And he hung up. I put the phone back and went outside to the car.

**_but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._**

"So who do you think is the source? That Litvack was talking about," Phoebe asked.

I don't want to know. And boy did we read Bane wrong," I said, talking about the day that had just passed.Not surprising. We read _all_ the signs wrong," she said."Hey!" Phoebe said, when Prue walked up to us.Hey," she said.How'd it go?" I asked. 

Prue sat down.

"Um, well, the cops came and took him away a little while ago.So, everything's back as it should be," Prue said.Are you okay?" Phoebe asked concerned.I'm fine. He thanked me for changing his life," Prue answered, talking about Bane. **(AN: You guys know the episode that Phoebe casts the spell over Piper to choose between the two men. 'Give Me A Sign')**Wow! You must have been a really good uh—" Phoebe said, raising her eyebrows. 

"Influence on him," I said, cutting her off.

Prue smiled. "I'm sure the influence was mutual. So, umm how did you guys find me anyway?" Prue said.

Umm I uh cast a little spell to help Piper find her love. It was suppose to help her decide between Dan and Leo, but it led us to you. Naked—I might add," Phoebe explained.I want you to know I tried to stop her," I told her.Yeah, and you probably would have too. If you weren't busy getting kidnapped," Phoebe teased. 

**"**Yeah. Umm So, what was the outcome, Dan or Leo?

I never needed a sign to tell me where my heart lies," I said. I looked over at the bar, toward Leo and I smiled. He looks at me, and smiles back. I then look back at Phoebe and Prue. And the smile. They knew my decision. I had known mine all along. Just took a little to figure it out.

* * *

**There is the story. Sequel will be out later. Soon...very soon. Please review, tell me what you think!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


End file.
